


Halfway by Gaslight

by River9Noble



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman: Gotham by Gaslight (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Steampunk, Corsetry, F/M, Ficlet, Humor, JaySteph - Freeform, June prompt Halfway, Movie: Batman: Gotham by Gaslight, Romance, Tumblr: Jason Todd Rare Pair Challenge, Tumblr: fyeahjaysteph
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:21:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25011574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/River9Noble/pseuds/River9Noble
Summary: Set in the Gotham by Gaslight movieverse, a quick ficlet about the drama and romance of lacing up a corset featuring JaySteph.
Relationships: Stephanie Brown/Jason Todd
Comments: 6
Kudos: 36
Collections: Jason Rare Pair Challenge





	Halfway by Gaslight

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the June @fyeahjaysteph Tumblr prompt - "Halfway" 
> 
> Thanks to Nokomis for our delightfully inspiring discussion about this month's prompt which led to both of us using the Gotham by Gaslight 'verse. 
> 
> Check her story out, too, and give it some love!

"Quit it, Jay, I gotta be onstage in five minutes."

"So I'll quit it in four minutes," the rakish Jason Todd muttered against a very naked Stephanie Brown's neck.

"You clearly ain't never had to lace up a lady's corset, have ya?" the chorus dancer at the Monarch Theatre scoffed, slapping Jason's hands away and sliding off of his lap.

"I lace my own shoes, don't I?" Jason grinned at her. "It can't be that hard. What's the big deal, doll? You gettin' tired of me already? Tryin' to shove me out the door a little early?"

"I'm _tryin'_ to not get shoved out the stage door on my ass by Miss Kyle when I'm late for my number," Steph bitched at him as she slid into a pair of frothy, frilled silk undies and started shimmying into her loosened corset.

"She don't put up with nobody ruinin' her act," Steph said, sliding her arms under the shoulder straps before scooping her boobs into a plumped up position in the bodice.

"C'mere and help me lace this up," she ordered as she shoved her feet into her dancing shoes.

Jason lazily stood to his feet and did up his fly before ambling over to the blonde and buxom Miss Brown who was hastily swiping on another layer of lipstick and fixing her hairpins in front of the cracked mirror lodged in the corner of the Monarch Theatre's cramped backstage dressing area.

Steph would normally have fought like a tiger for her rightful place at the bigger mirror by the gaslights and shoved some of the new girls to the darkened back corner of the room behind the clothes racks - but, well, Jason had come prowling around looking for her at intermission and suffice to say, Steph hadn't minded taking the slightly more private nook just this once.

"Hurry up," she admonished him. "Start from the bottom," she said as he began looking quizzically at her corset laces.

"Whatever you say, doll," he said with a sly wink and a generous pinch to her perky rear.

"Jason!" Steph exclaimed. "If I get fired 'cause of you, so help me, I'll -"

"You'll what, sweetheart?" Jason grinned at her, reaching both hands behind her now to massage her barely covered butt cheeks while planting a sexy kiss on her lips.

"I'll be livin' off of your dime instead of mine," Steph smirked as she fluttered her darkened lashes at him.

Jason snorted.

"You mean we'd both be livin' off of my old man's dimes," he said. "But he's got enough of them to go around, baby," Jason said seductively. "That don't scare me none."

"I wouldn't get to keep the costume if I get fired," Steph said archly.

"Holy fuck, why didn't ya say so?" Jason said with mock alarm, looking down at the network of laces more purposefully and beginning to tug and tighten them.

Steph held her breath and sucked her stomach in as he worked his way up, carefully cinching the black ribbons smooth as he went until he got distracted by her not-yet-confined breasts.

"I think I like you like this," Jason mumbled as he buried his nose between her ample bosoms, "halfway laced up."

"Jason!" Steph hissed, tugging on his hair and pulling his face up.

"Next time you need to leave this on," he murmured, resting his chin on top of her pushed up boobs as he gazed contentedly up at Steph's angry face.

"Believe me, I will," Steph muttered impatiently as Jason smoothed his hands over her now sharply defined waist and hips, admiring the gaudy pink satin that attracted patrons to the Monarch Theatre better than the gas street lamps attracted night moths to their flickering light.

"Places!" they heard a stagehand yell as the piano player began pounding out the intro to Selina's showstopper number.

"Hurry!" Steph snapped at Jason in a panic, grabbing his hands and replacing them on her corset ties.

She sucked her breath back in as Jason frantically tugged at the top half of her laces.

"Fuck!" Steph hissed. "Just tie it!" she said, grabbing his arms and half guiding but mostly pushing him backwards in front of her as she rushed to the dressing room door with Jason trying desperately to get her fully clothed - as fully as one could be in a corset and frilly panties, anyway.

He panicked as the house lights went down and tied a knot instead of a bow. His fingers were barely free from the ribbons before Steph was shoving him to the side and racing onstage to take her place in the chorus line.

Selina gave her a dirty look right before the lights came back up, but then the maven of the Monarch Theatre was giving a sultry smile to the audience - one man in particular - and shaking her hips as she began belting out her big number.

A dapper Bruce Wayne gave his son an equally dirty look as the disheveled young man clambered over the rest of their row to grumbles and muttering so that he could get back to his prime seat in the center of the theatre, next to his father.

"Really, Jason?" Bruce growled under his breath as Selina twirled onstage while the scantily clad chorus girls began to tap dance.

"Really," Jason smirked with complete satisfaction as Steph tossed him a wink.

She was going to need some help getting that knot in her corset undone after the show, Jason realized with pleasure.

And he knew just the man for the job.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> Just a quick ficlet for this prompt since I am still not EVEN halfway done with the May prompt ("Mourning Mother's Day")
> 
> If you like JaySteph, come check out the @fyeahjaysteph blog on Tumblr for fanart and great fic recs. 
> 
> Fanfiction writers are thirsty vampires and comments are our lifeblood. 🧛🩸😁  
> (But if you are mean, we will cut a bitch. Cuz we are vampires rawr 🦇)
> 
> You can follow me on Tumblr as River9Noble - come say hi!


End file.
